Zelink Skyward Sword: The First Dance
by HyliasKnight
Summary: Link is getting ready for the annual 'Dance with Din' celeration in skyloft. Will his feelings for Zelda come out on this special day?


Zelda x Link Fanfiction

By: Norway (TheSilentRealm)

Characters belong to Nintendo and other respectful owners of _The Legend of Zelda_ and _The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword_.

* * *

"Hey! Get up you damned lazy kid!"

Pipit trudged into Link's bedroom and kicked the sleeping 17 year old in the shin.

"nneeghhhh…."

Link rolled over and grabbed his shin ever so slowly and began to hug it.

"Great Nayru, get up Link! Your girlfriend isn't here to get you up today, which means in not going to take your crap and wake you up all nicely!"

*THUD*

Pipit grabbed Link by the ankles and pulled him to the ground from his bed and stood over him.

"Ow! Okay, okay, I'm up! Goddesses, Pipit!...Zelda's not my girlfriend either…"

Link rubbed his eyes, shin and bum as he began to get up from the floor,

"Oh no you don't, lover boy"

Pipit pushed Link back to the ground and lowered his own body over him.

"I saw you and Zelda together flying around Skyloft alone last night, you know that's dangerous."

Link looked a little confused

"Um- not really, the knights are always on watch-"

Pipit rolled his eyes and sighed.

"That's not the point of what in trying to say, idiot. I'm saying that you have to be careful where you go with Zelda…alone…especially at night, stuff might happen, you know…"

Link's face began to get red, and he pushed his senior acquaintance off of him with some force.

"What in the great name of Nayru are you saying?! I just said Zelda is not my girlfriend, and she doesn't even like me in a way that would make her want to even _kiss_ me…"

"But _YOU_ like her though, and today is the day of the annual Skyloft 'Dance with Din' celebration, which is also a day where couples spend time with each other, and confessions are made, which is why _I _woke you up.

"WHAT!? Crap! That was _today!? _I totally forgot! Oh my goddesses, what am I going to do!?"

Link jumped up from the floor, and started towards his door, then stopped when a hand went onto his shoulder. Pipit turned him around and slapped him in the face.

"Wake up first Link, before you start freaking out. You have nothing on but your underwear, which is not very smart to go into the hallway with, unless you want to die by the hand of the headmaster if any girls see you"

"…..right."

* * *

For the next couple of hours, Pipit helped Link get ready for the celebration, which was to begin in the evening. They had both been talking about how Link was going to confess his feelings to Zelda at the dance for a couple of weeks now, for Link would not shut up about how he would save the girl of his dreams all over again if he had to.

"Just go up to her and tell her"

Pipit said.

"Which one, green, blue, or red?"

"What in the name of Din are you talking about, Link?"

Pipit turned his head from his sitting position on Link's bed to see that Link was holding 3 tunics.

"Which tunic?"

"The green one. No one fits green in this whole academy except you, hero."

"Oh, okay, thanks…anyways, I can't just tell her I like her, I might die"

Link started to put on the tunic.

Pipit facepalmed himself, and closed his eyes.

"For Farore's sake, Link, you have the Triforce of Courage, and you don't even have the balls to talk to a girl."

"But-"

Link pulled his head though the neck of the tunic

"-this is different."

"No, its not, you just have to KEEP CALM AND LISTEN TO ME"

"What-"

"No, shut your face for a second. Look, I would show you what to do if I could, but I can't, because everyone's situation is different. I just got lucky when I told Karane I liked her, because I wasn't about to let someone else do it before me. I wasn't about to let her go to some short weird guy because I has to scared."

Pipit grabbed Link by the shoulders and put his face right up to his.

"If _YOU_ don't have the courage to go up to Zelda, take her by the hand, and tell her, _I love you_, then you surely do not deserve her. Quit being scared, and get over yourself. You will be fine. I will be there for you, you are an underclassman, and I am an upperclassman, I have to look after you."

Link looked Pipit in the eyes.

"Okay."

* * *

It was now time to go to the celebration. The genders had been separated during the day in order to keep the couples from seeing each other in their special formal dress for the evening.

Everyone had a date. The dates did not necessarily have to be going out together, they just need someone to dance with, and sit with, who they could find on their own.

Pipit went with his girlfriend, Karane.

Pipit was wearing his Knight Academy uniform, as did all the KA male students for the celebration. His uniform was a sun yellow color, which correlated with his dark brown hair, which was up in its usual "Pipit fohawk"

Karane wore a yellow dress to match Pipit's uniform, and her hair red hair was braided to one side.

Link and Zelda went together to the dance.

Link wore his forest green Knight Academy tunic and his green hat. Zelda asked Link a couple of days earlier if he would wear his hat because she said she liked it, even though it was not required for the dance. He also wore a white long sleeved shirt underneath with white tights and his best pair of boots, which he spent hours on shining just so they would look nice for Zelda.

When Link saw Zelda for the first time that evening, they were lining up to enter the plaza to the dance. Link was blown away by Zelda's beauty, and stared to get beet red that he had to look away from her for a couple of seconds before he took her hand.

Zelda wore a light blue dress that went all the way down to her feet. The blue fit her complexion and blonde hair well. The dress was strapless and fanned out from the waist down, like a ball room dress. From the waist up, the dress hugged her small figure. She had on some light make-up, which Karane helped her with. Light blue eye shadow, dark eyeliner, and some mascara. Light pink blush kissed her cheeks and on her lips was a pink lipstick, and lip gloss, which was tempting for Link, because he would have kissed her right then and there. Her hair was just gorgeous. Her blonde hair was up in an up-do, with strands of hair curling down from the sides of her head over her neck, and one strand was gracefully falling across her forehead. Small blue jewels were put in her hair to keep it from falling out of place.

* * *

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Skyloft's annual 'Dance with Din' celebration! We will start off the night with a little talk about how this celebration came to be-"

Professor Owlan talked about the celebration, but Link was not paying attention, he could not stop gushing over Zelda.

"Y-you look r-really pretty tonight Z-Zelda…"

Link managed to stutter out that one sentence after a few minutes of silence because he was utterly speechless.

"Oh, thank you Link-"

Zelda smiled.

"You look rather handsome tonight too~"

Link's heart skipped a beat.

"T-t-t-thanks….you look n-nice t-too."

"Didn't you already say that?"

Zelda looked at Link's red face, but couldn't see it very well because it was dark outside.

"O-oh really? I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean t-to say it again."

Link dropped his head.

'_I could tell you are beautiful until forever ends' _he thought to himself.

"Oh, Link! Don't be sorry!'

Zelda laughed, and grabbed his hand.

Once again, Link's heart skipped a beat, twice this time.

"Come on, Link, let's go dance now"

"wha-"

Link saw as Zelda dragged him to the dance floor that everyone had started to disperse from the group they were in when listening to Owlan, who had finished his talk.

"Oh, Okay."

Link shook his head and brought himself back to reality.

* * *

"So, where would you like to dance, Link?"

Link scanned the dance area for a spot, and then saw Pipit and Karane dancing in a somewhat secluded area of the floor, with Pipit pointing to a spot with a hanging fire lamp.

"H-how about over there?"

Link almost forgot his etiquette lessons and started to freak out in his head.

'_You idiot, Link! You are not even escorting her, lost in your thoughts! You just messed up, she probably hates you now.'_

"Oh, u-um, may I escort you to the dance floor, Z-Zelda?"

"Yes, of course"

Zelda smiled again up at him.

He hooked her arm into hers, and walked her to the dance floor, and just as they reached their spot, a slow song started to play.

'_Crap'_

Link thought to himself.

"Oh dear, I don't know how to slow dance, Link"

Zelda said, looking down a little.

"Oh, u-um, I don't r-really know how to slow dance either…"

Link also looked down, in embarrassment.

"Really? Great! I guess we can find out together~"

Zelda giggled.

Link's face got red again, until he saw Pipit waving at him.

Pipit was motioning for Link to take a deep breath and pointed to his own hand holding onto Karane's waist.

Link took a deep breath and put is arm out to Zelda.

"I think it goes something like this…."

He took Zelda's hand and pulled her in close, and slowly placed his right hand on her waist. She looked up at him, a little surprised, but put her right arm on his left shoulder.

His face was on FIRE now. Link had never danced with a girl, let alone physically touch one below the shoulder, besides for a hug.

They both stood there for a couple of seconds, and then finally, they both started to move to the beat of the music.

* * *

There was some distance between them for a while, and Link's arm started to hurt with it being stretched out, he felt more sorry for Zelda's arm though, because it was fully outstretched to his shoulder, and every song since the first song was a slow song, which he had begun to enjoy (only 2 songs so far).

They danced in an awkward silence, which Link really wanted to end.

"Um, did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight, Zelda?"

"Yes, you did Link, 3 times now, hee hee~"

Zelda lifted her head to look at Link and smiled a warm smile.

Just then, the moon came out from under the clouds, and its light shone down onto the pair.

Now Link could see Zelda's face more clearly, and his heart stopped, she was so beautiful, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Zelda, I-I need to tell you something-"

Just as he said that, Zelda pulled him into her and she put her head on his chest and continued to dance.

"Link, I really like you, you know."

Link's heart started up again, almost jumping out of his chest.

*Bu-Bump* *Bu-Bump*

Link stopped dancing and pulled her away from his chest, even though he didn't want to.

"R-really?"

Zelda's face was pink now, pinker than the blush she wore.

"…yes... I'm sorry for suddenly saying that-"

"N-no! don't be sorry! I….I like you too, Zelda, I…. was just about to tell you."

They looked each other in the eyes, under the moonlit sky, searching for the truth, and ended up realizing that they both truly love each other.

"I…I love you Zelda…. And I always have. If I had to save you all over again, I would do it…

"I Love you too Link."

Link took Zelda's face in his hands, and brought his lips to hers and kissed her gently.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and as she did that, Link brought both of his hands down to her waist and wrapped his arms around her.

They kissed for a few more moments, and finally pulled apart, though they didn't want to.

Pipit and Karane saw the couple kiss, and they both looked at each other, and nodded.

* * *

"Not bad…" Pipit said.

"For underclassmen." Said Karane.

They both laughed and continued dancing.

* * *

Link and Zelda kissed once more, more passionately, and Link pulled Zelda in close to his body, and they danced the rest of the night, in each other's arms, just the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

The End


End file.
